Pinch Bound
by schillingklaus
Summary: Rose Pinchbinder, new treasurer of the Pacific Coast Academy, has to deal with financial abuse of the school's ressources. Will the culprits be found?


**Pinch Bound**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any show or other work of arts.

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Fandoms**:

* * *

_The iCarly Show_,_Drake & Josh_,_Zoey 101_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_,_True Jackson VP_,_Victorious_,_Big Time Rush_,_Spectacular!_,_Best Player_, _Just Jordan_…

******Genres**:

* * *

mystery, fluff, family, friendship, crime

******Summary**:

* * *

The sponsors of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ and two other private schools in LA are surprisingly facing a financial scandal. Will new treasurer Rose Pinchbinder be able to find and punish the culprits?

******People**:

* * *

about everyone and his dog, especially Quinn Pensky – Cal, Dustin Brooks – Carly Shay, Megan Parker – Nevel Papperman, …

******Timeline**:

* * *

post-series _Zoey 101_,_Drake & Josh_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Just Jordan_, _Spectacular!_, diverges after third season _The iCarly Show_, second season _True Jackson VP_, first season _Victorious_, _Big Time Rush_, pre-canon _Best Player_

* * *

**Background**

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _50_Passages_, claim _Nickelodeon Shows_, prompt _I knew I'd want it, if I had'nt got it!_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers100_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Black_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _78_Tarot_, claim _Dustin Brooks_, prompt _Eight Of Pentacles_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Tamingthemuse_, prompt _Quæstor_ x

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Un_Love_You_, claim _Nickelodeon Shows_, prompt _I'm broken._

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Philosophy20_, claim _Nevel Papperman_, prompt _Both Sides_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Rarepair100_, claim _Quinn Pensky, Cal_, prompt _Balance_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _20_Est_Relships_, claim _Megan Parker, Nevel Papperman_, prompt _Surprise_

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Bad News

* * *

Chapter 2 The Decision

* * *

Chapter 3 Under Control?

* * *

Chapter 4 Scandals Of The Past

* * *

Chapter 5 Getting Closer

* * *

Chapter 6 Finale

* * *

**Chapter 1 Bad News**

* * *

Sun came up from the gently declining slopes and the subtly elevated tops of the southern Californian hill chains, illuminating in a sophisticated manner the campus of _Pacific Coast Academy_, California's most awarded prep school since the world war.

Dustin Brooks, a sophomore residing in _148 Maxwell Hall_, yawned his tongue off. He awakened his roommates Reuben Thomas[1:1] and Neal Farrell[1:2].

They were looking forward to next week's field trip of sophomores to Montreal in Canada.

The school's sponsoring board had granted the trip.

The pupils were going to stay in freshly opened branch of _Hotel Chambrolay_'s[1:3].

That renowned hotel chain was one of the sponsors of the _Pacific Coast Academy_, investing several millions each year.

The pupils were particularly interested in visiting the record studio of Nicholas Cage[1:4]

Cage Records was one of the sponsors of the board.

You may ask, 'why are they so keen on a visit in a record studio in Montreal? There were several big record studio right around their corner in Hollywood.'

That was obviously true.

Nicholas Cage's enterprise was the Canadian representant of a large continental network of record studios.

In Los Angeles, _Rocque Records_ and _Revolutionary Records_[1:5] represented the same network.

In New York City, Alan Crimp[1:6] ran _Spin City Records_, along with his friend Ron Dee Jackson[1:7], host of popular live casting show [1:8][1:9].

Cage's enterprise was the most modern of all of these. It was chock full with most advanced technology based on Quinndoze QP[1:10], an operational system created by recent PCA graduate Quinn Pensky, a friend of Dustin's elder sister Zoey.

This may already be confusing, but it shows a small angle of the irritating complexity of the cluster of sponsors behind a school like _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Whatever, the boys were also looking forward to seeing the national videogame meeting.

This was, however, not really an official part of the trip.

No school was interested in its pupils falling addicted to video games, right?

Dustin had come to know about those games from his ex-girlfriend Trisha Kirby[1:11].

One of Trisha's identical twin-sisters lived in Montreal and was going to participarte in the games. She was generally known as "Prodigy"[1:12].

Another twin sister of them, Melanie Puckett, still lived at _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Dustin had once being totally close to beating the high score of some video game.

Only a power blackout had been able to stop him.[1:13]

He was still aiming for making up for the failure and beat a high score for real.

Neal was a drummer in the band of young rock idol Drake Parker.

Drake's sister Megan was a sophomore at _Pacific Coast Academy_, as well.

Neal was looking forward to giving Nicholas Cage a demonstration of his honed drumming skills.

Reuben was hard to understand. He used to talk in excessively metaphorical ways. He wondered about the linguistic flexibility of Canadians.

The boys did their morning stuff and walked out for breakfast.

* * *

The cafeteria was chock full.

New cook Evelyn Wexler[1:14] was the sister of Coco Wexler, established adviser for the girls' dormitory. She was now totally occupied, and she was close to freaking out like her sister.

For many years, Coco hated Evelyn, the cause of her obesity. Coco went through many failed attempts of getting rid of her belly fat. Finally, she collapsed after twelve days without food.

Dustin's sister had to inform Coco's next relatives.

This had brought Evelyn to _Pacific Coast Academy_.

That was then …

The queue in the cafeteria was still growing.

The boys from _148 Maxwell Hall_ joined the waiting pupils.

Megan Parker watched the boys waiting in the queue. She giggled. 'Those Boobs!'

Her roomie Ashley Blake[1:15] chuckled mercilessly. She was a renowned Hollywood kid star, now grown up to teenage.

Like the boys, the sophomore girls were had made their plans for Montreal.

Ashley wanted to participate in a fashion show in _Hotel Chambrolay_.

Megan wanted to visit some secret places together with her fiancé Nevel Papperman, another sophomore. They were interested in conspiracies. They did not talk about that to many other pupils.

Finally, the boys were through the queue.

Dustin had been too late for his favourite doughnuts. He was now left with vanilla wafers. 'I wonder about the food at _Chambrolay_'s.'

Monica Florin[1:16], Megan's third roomie, shrugged helplessly.

Megan grinned. 'I've once resided in Malibu's _Chambrolay_, _President Suite_.[1:17] They even serve mac and cheese if you ask.'

Dustin sighed. 'Too bad we get economy suites.'

Megan scratched her chin. 'Oh, I bet I get _President Suite_.' She grinned merrily.

Dustin replied, 'what are the stakes?'

Megan grinned. 'You will do Nevel's laundry for the rest of this year!'

Dustin choked and almost threw up. 'It stinks!'

Megan grunted, 'no, it doesn't.'

Dustin boomed. 'If I win, you will give me Carly's number!'

Megan shrugged. 'OK!'

Carly was Megan's similar-looking cousin from Seattle.

Dustin was secretely in love with Carly without having ever met her. He new her from her web-show _The iCarly Show_.

Alas, Nevel was an archenemy of Carly and her web-show.

Carly's co-host was Samantha Puckett, another twin sister of Trisha Kirby.

Melanie had been the one to introduce _The iCarly Show_ to the mass of kids at _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Finally, even Nevel was through the queue. He did not want to get too close to Dustin, or any other eclatant fan of _The iCarly Show_ for that matter. He grabbed Megan, and they chose a different table.

Monica wondered, 'Megan is tricky.'

Dustin sighed. 'I know …'

Nevel asked Megan, 'you really want to give him Carly's number?'

Megan chuckled, 'Aw sweetie! Calm down! I may win the bet. On the other hand, Dustin would have to compete with that Fredweeb guy. That war would be fun. You should spend much less time thinking about Carly, anyways. You may do better, such as looking for an internship in a haberdashery.'

Nevel sighed. 'Whatever, darling!'

Megan smiled. She was fully on Nevel's side, but she deemed him to be able to simply ignore unworthy people like Carly.

Finally, the kids were done with breakfast and walked out.

* * *

The sophomores were in their homeroom.

Mr. Bender, their teacher, was talking around the upcoming trip to Canada.

The kids chuckled.

Suddenly, the megaphone of the administration activated itself.

'Attention, this is Beverly, Secretary of Dean Rivers. According to a freshly received message from Executive Chairman Burman[1:18], the field trip of the sophomores to Montreal, scheduled for next week, has to be taken down for financial reasons. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day!'

The pupils gasped.

Class president Dustin Brooks stood up. 'Mr. Bender, why do they cancel the trip?'

Many other pupils were downright upset. Some of them had taken up jobs in order to save some pocket change for the trip.

David Bender shrugged cluelessly. 'I really don't know!'

Nevel announced, 'whoever is responsible, he will rue the day. He will rue it until the era of dystopia!'

Megan nodded.

Neal sobbed.

Ashley had to comfort him. She was not known for doing things like that.

But the situation was no fun.

Ashley Blake had already been in Montreal for shootings.

Thus thr trip meant not as much to her as to all the other kids.

But she did not love the message, either.

Dustin could not simply let it be. He had to talk to the adminsitration about that impertinent fraud. 'Zoey would have known what to do.'

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Decision**

* * *

Dustin walked straight into the principal's office.

Surprisingly, Dean Rivers was not even there.

Secretary Beverly wondered, 'Mr. Brooks, have you got an appointment?'

Dustin shook his head. Then he complained about the cancellation of the field trip.

Beverly shrugged. 'Dean Rivers is still stuck in his divorce from his wife.'

Dustin sighed.

Tipper Rivers[2:1], the wife of headmaster Carl Rivers, was a horrible psychopath. She had tortured the living hell out of Dean Rivers during their twenty-five years of marriage.

Beverly continued, 'Mr. Toplin[2:2] is subbing for him. He should be here any time.'

Dustin moaned, 'OK, I'm going to wait!'

Beverly did not like that situation, but she was powerless to prevent Dustin from doing so.

A few minutes later, Mr. Toplin entered his office.

Beverly showed him the folders.

Dustin complained. 'Why did you cancel our trip to Montreal?'

The substituting headmaster gasped. 'What?' He had been in his office only for a few hours.

Beverly explained, 'It's a decision of the board, not of Mr. Toplin.'

The auxiliary dean wiped some sweat off his face.

Dustin peered quizzically.

Toplin went through his folders. 'This one contains the latest verdicts of the boqard …'

Beverly nodded solemnly. 'There should be the "official" explanation for that measure.'

Toplin went through it. 'According to Garth Burman, the trip has to be cancelled because the school was not able to pay the sum to _Pacific Airways Corporation_ due last Friday.'

Beverly moaned, 'I don't really understand. Our finances had been OK until last month.'

Dustin's hard had stopped.

Toplin read any further. 'The renovation of the cafeteria kitchen has to be postponed until some undetermined point.'

Dustin was consternated. 'What? The upgrades have been promised for almost two years.'

Toplin sighed. 'It seems that the money had been at our disposal, but now it's gone. Do they want to turn us into _Pacific Cockroach Academy_?'

And this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Toplin was as flabbergasted as Dustin was. 'The basketball pitch can't be repaired, no half-pipe for our skateboarders, the trip of the mathletic team to Chicago is cancelled,…'

Dustin coughed his floundering tongue off. He was the captain of the team of mathletes.

The boys had trained hard for reaching the national finals.

And now it was all in vain.

But one question still remained:

Where had all the money gone?

* * *

The same day, a door one of Los Angeles' largest plazas was opened.

It was an emergency session of the leading sponsors and responsibles of the _Pacific Coast Academy_.

The members of the board were partly surprised.

Executive chairman Burman was going to count the present members.

One of the most influential sponsors was Malcolm Reese, Hollywood's richest movie maker.

His son Logan had dropped out of _Pacific Coast Academy_ just two years ago, under troublesome circumstances.

But Malcolm kept on sponsoring various prep schools near Los Angeles, anyways.

Of course, the reason was as simple as can be:

Those school produced the future chief staff of Malcolm's enterprise.

The other schools maintained by the same group of sponsors were _Palmwoods_ and _Hollywood Arts_.

Arthur Griffin, manager of _Revolutionary Records_ and co-owner of _Rocque Records_, was another participant in the meeting.

Mr. Chambrolay[2:3], owner of the hotel chain, appeared to be the most upset.

Executive chairman Garth Burman tried to calm the board members.

Mr. Griffin needed to change his pants. He used to get a cold butt quite easily. Hor this avail, he had been instructed by his medic, Dr. Fishbaum[2:4], to wear warm pants.

Burman shook his head.

Finally, Mr. Fujisaki was dragged in by two of his employees. He was the biggest sponsor. But he was already very old and apathetic.

The medics had to check his life functions thrice a day.

Burman finally opened the session. 'OK, this isn't a pleasant reason for a meeting. But the finance pool of the schools belonging to our group has been twindling dramatically during the lst few months. We are now 2,5 billions behind our precalculated level.'

Malcolm Reese replied, 'this is impossible. Each of the expenses is recorded by our treasure officer.'

Mr. Chambrolay nodded solemnly. 'What do the financial reports say?'

Garth Burman panted heavily. 'Well, there is a problem! The report is full of "unexpected extra expenses".'

Mr. Griffin and Mr. Reese glared at each other.

The other sponsers started throwing wild accusations at their partners.

Mr. Burman's head started hurting. 'Silence, gentlemen!'

After five minutes, the heated discussions were still going on.

Mr. Burman walked away and fetched a bucket of water. Then he made it rain all over the participants of the incessant debate.

It took Mr. Burman five more minutes to calm them all down.

Finally, the executive chairman concluded. 'Apparently, the treasure office is totally overburdened.'

'Off with their heads,' requested Mr. Chambrolay.

Garth Burman panted with dismay. 'We sure have to do something about that.'

Malcolm Reese nodded vigorously.

Garth Burman suggested, 'we need a new chief treasure officer able to examine the situation.'

Arthur Griffin objected, 'they don't grow on trees!'

Malcolm Reese nodded solemnly.

Garth Burman continued, 'I've read in _American Businessman_ about a few available treasure officers.'

Malcolm Reese knew that journal. 'Most of them are too expensive.'

Garth Berman sighed. 'But one of them has been voted second best chief treasure officer of the last year, or, as the Romans had called that office, a quæstor. Her name is Rosemary Pinchbinder[2:5].'

The sponsors laughed about that name.

Garth Burman shook his head. 'Gentleman, this is not a comedy, it ius bitter reality.'

Te participants of the meeting looked aghast.

Garth Berman explained, 'OK, Mrs. Pinchbinder has been active for a fashion label named _Mad Style_, the second biggest in New York City. She has reduced the amount of colateral costs by over 60 per cent during the last ten years. Unfortunately, she had troubles with Vice President Cantwell'

Of course, _Mad Style_ was known very well to the sponsors of the school. It had outfitted many a movie produced by Malcolm Reese, and many bands managed by Arthur Griffin. It was regularly present at fashion fairs taking place in one or the other luxury suites in _Hotel Chambrolay_.

Garth Burman continued, 'OK, I need two thirds of your votes in order to be allowed to hire Mrs. Pinchbinder.'

Alas, the situation was serious enough to grant a unison agreement for such a measure.

Burman grinned. 'OK, Mrs. Pinchbinder it is, if available.'

Malcolm sighed. He feared that Pinchbinder was already hired.

Garth Burman closed the session.

* * *

The pupils of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ were totally upset.

The unexpected and drastic cuts had flabbergasted them completely to no end.

Evelyn Wexler had been lured to _Pacific Coast Academy_ precisely because of the prospects of improved kitchen equipment and sanity rules, comparable to those of a decent restaurant. She had also applied for _Hotel Chambrolay_ and for nearby _Vaccaro_'s[2:6].

Her work was now inhibited even further by insensate complaints of the pupils.

Quinn Pensky had calculated a reduction of the length of the queue waiting in front of the cafeteria counters by over 60 per cent.

These predictions were now for naught.

Even worse, the necessity for those economic measures was not going to stop there.

Coco Wexler was always on the brink of getting dismissed. She was most likely the easiest victim of possible staff reduction plan.

Evelyn had been stressed to no end by her begging sister's addiction to Evelyn's kitchen.

Suddenly, the megaphone activated itself again.

The pupils were rigged and ready for more Job-style news from the board.

Beverly announced, 'attention, the board has hired Mrs. Rose Pinchbinder from New York City as our new Chief Treasure Officer.'

The pupils gasped. They feared even deeper going despotic measures.

Beverly requested the pupils to stay calm and support the new officer's task as much as possible.

Indeed, Mrs. Pinchbinder was going to examine the situation at the school during the following days.

This did in no way achieve anything in order reduce the anger, insecurity, and otherwise bad to abominable mood of the pupils and staff of the school.

Dustin promised to help the board and its envoys, but he was not sure about this being the right thing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Under Control?**

* * *

Two days later, the kids met in the cafeteria.

Megan met Dustin, Neal, and Reuben at a table near a corner. 'Coco has turned completely insane. I mean … she has always been crazy, but this time, it is even worse …'

The boys wondered why.

Megan sighed. 'See … Coco has run out of canned ravioli. She wants to snatch some from the cafeteria storage. But Evelyn denies them to her own sister.'

Dustin shrugged. 'It must be connected somehow to the arrival of Rosemary Pinchbinder.'

Megan grinned. 'Yeah, the staff starts to be more careful.'

Reuben made some remarks in his barely understandable usage of vocabulary.

Neal shivered tremendously.

Dustin sighed. 'Today, I have to guide the pinch binder through various classes.'

Megan giggled.

Dustin sighed. 'Too bad our bet is now for naught.'

megan shrugged. 'There's a _Hotel Chambrolay_ in Malibu, too, you know.'

Dustin nodded. 'They are everywhere. But you've already been there.'

Megan nodded. 'I was able to charge my dad's credit's card. It was an "emergency case",' replied giggling Megan, 'and I got my boobbs, Drake and Josh, punished for that. Audrey was consternated upon noticing the gap in her bank account. It must have been similar to the discovery of the lack of money at our school during these days.' She sighed with despair.

Dustin grinned. 'Cool!'

Neal sighed. 'Drake was grounded again, and this meant no band practice for two weeks.'

Megan shrugged. 'Sorry!'

Neal grunted, 'whatever …'

Dustin remarked, 'but this time, there's no credit card.'

Megan nodded, declaring, 'there's the challenge … sneaking the _President Suite_ without dad's credit card.'

The stakes, whatever, remained the same.

* * *

Dustin was now waiting in the new office of Mrs. Pinchbinder.

The desk room was just across the hall from the magnificient office of Dean Carl Rivers.

Garth Burman was expected, too.

Beverly had let Dustin in.

The class president wondered, 'where is the dean?'

Beverly shrugged. 'He's already late for over two hours.'

Dustin gasped.

The headmaster had never been late, never in Dustin's decade spent on the sacred campus of distinguished _Pacific Coast Academy_.

The school used to promise to educate the kids to order and discipline.

The dean needed to be a good example for that.

Being excruciatingly late was not a great example.

Dustin wondered, 'was there any message?'

Beverly shrugged. 'Carl Rivers has announced to be a few minutes late. But it's now over two hours.'

Dustin nodded. 'That's no good whatsoever!'

Beverly panted heavily and sighed with worries.

Finally, Garth Burman and Rosemary Pinchbinder arrived.

Dustin shook hands with them.

Burman said, 'this is our sophomores' class president, Dustin Brooks. He's going to help you getting started in your office.'

Dustin grinned.

Rosemary shrugged. 'OK, so, let's start now.'

Beverly disappeared.

Mr. Burman asked, 'is Dean Rivers here?'

Dustin shook his head. 'He should be, but he's been missing out on his office for several hours already.'

Garth gasped. 'That's really strange … it isn't Carl's usual style.'

Dustin nodded vigorously. 'And he's really needed these days …' He feared to have to do more work in the absence of the headmaster.

Mr. Burman nodded solemnly.

Dustin added, 'Beverly is already starting to search for him.'

Mr. Burman did not hesitate. He walked over to the headmaster's office, leaving Dustin alone with the new treasurer.

Mrs. Pinchbinder scrutinised her desk. 'So … where are the lists of the expenses and revenues?'

Dustin trembled.

Rosemary Pinchbinder's voice was intimidating.

Dustin explained, 'it's in the computer … somewhere …'

The lady turned on the office computer.

Dustin explained proudly, 'It runs on the latest version of Quinndoze QP, an invention by our exquisite alumna Quinndelyn Pensky!'

Mrs. Pinchbinder shrugged. 'I've never used this program here … Balance Maker … it isn't used in new York.'

Dustin admitted, 'Quinn has invented it, too!'

Rosemary tried to get along with it.

Alas, this turned out fairly awkward.

Dustin sighed and panted, 'I think we have to …'

Mrs. Pinchbinder glared at Dustin, 'you think what?'

Dustin continued, 'well, Quinn Pensky needed ten hours to explain this system unto our previous treasurer.'

The new treasurer gasped, 'so, it requires some instruction bu Mrs. Pensky?'

Dustin nodded solemnly. 'Quinn may sure do that.'

Mrs. Pinchbinder nodded. 'She probably will. but at what cost? You know about the financial misery of the _Pacific Coast Academy_, don't you?'

Dustin shivered. 'Unfortunately, yes. That's why you're here in the first place.'

Mrs. Pinchbinder grunted, 'correct! So … how do we contact that Mrs. Pensky?'

Dustin smiled. 'She's one of my sisters' best friends. So my sister Zoey will know.'

Rosemary moaned, 'OK, then ask your sister! Hurry up!'

Dustin nodded with despair. He picked his cellular phone and typed a few digits. 'Hi Zoey, it's me …'

Zoey Brooks was now working for the Los Angeles branch of a fashion label named _Christini's_, run by one Simon Christini[3:1]. She was not accustomed to getting bothered during the official working times by her little brother. 'Dustin? Hi? Is something wrong?'

Dustin stammered, 'I need to talk to Quinn, urgently, please!'

Zoey gasped. 'What can be so urgent?' She was vaguely familiar with the current problems of the school, but she did not connect them to Quinn.

Dustin explained, 'our new treasurer can't quite handle the bookkeeping software invented by Quinn.'

Zoey grunted, 'aw, who would have expected that?'

Her voice was mildly sarcastic.

Dustin shivered. 'Please, we really, really need her!'

Zoey passed Dustin a long string of digits. 'I hope so … Quinn may be away for secret experiments.'

Dustin shuddered with disgust. 'OK, thanks, sis, see you this Saturday!'

Zoey agreed. 'Take good care of yourself!' She terminated the call. She could not risk getting called performing private calls from her office.

Rosemary Pinchbinder had already been quite impatient. 'OK, that's it …' She started to dial Quinn's long number.

The treasurer and the geek girl agreed on meeting the next evening after Quinn's laboratory hours at _Caltech_.

* * *

The day with the treasurer had not been too much fun for Dustin.

They had been inspecting various rooms and activities at the school.

Rosemary Pinchbinder kept on making remarks about too much money getting wasted.

Some of the pupils started accusing Dustin of playing the same tiune as Mrs. Pinchbinder.

This charge was, of course, totally absurd.

Dustin was like most of the other pupils and wanted to have some fun here.

Having to serve Rosemary Pinchbinder was no fun at all.

Dustin had, on the other hand, yet refrained from talking about the absence of Dean Carl Rivers.

That's right, Beverly's remarkable efforts notwithstanding, the office tooters had still not been located.

Asking his wife Tipper had turned out pointless.

The psychopath had just wished him good riddance.

The office tootter had not exactly been the most popular adult on the campus, but he was definitely somehow needed, for the better or the worse.

The message about his absence would have starteds spreading rumours leading slowly, but surely to panic and chaos.

On the other hand, it was impossible to keep it a secret forever, barring the unexpectable possibility of the headmaster reappearing magically within the next 24 hours …

* * *

The next evening, Quinn Pensky arrived at the office of the treasurer. She shook hands with Rosemary, grinning sweetly. She had even refrained from charging extra bucks for this work. 'I've already been paid for instructing the previous guy here, and that was for any treasurer.' Quinn was not alone.

Her fiancé Cal[3:2] was accompanying her. He was already a graduate from _Caltech_ … thence his nickname. He was now still connected to _Caltech_ as a laboratoery assistant.

Quinn and Cal started the computer and the balance sofware.

Quinn smiled. 'It isn't as hard as it may seem … the algorithm is based on …'

Cal nodded solemnly upon listening to Quinn's words.

Mrs. Pinchbinder understood about everything necessary to understand. She hoped now to be able to solve the crisis seizing the _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Quinn and Cal disappeared. Alas, they had noticed some oddities in the version of their progam.

Something must have been manipulated sometimes somehow by someone somewhere during her last visit to the office and that one.

But what had been going on?

And where was Dean Rivers?

* * *

**Chapter 4 Scandals Of The Past**

* * *

Rosemary Pinchbinder got pretty soon accustomed to the new electronic system. She sensed a lot of holes in the old bookkeeping habits.

Many expenses were not documented appropriately.

This looked like a lot of research to be done.

Mrs. Pinchbinder needed the help of the students.

Dustin was not the only one to support Rosemary.

There needed to be more helpers.

Quinn had recommended to employ acribically working Nevel Papperman.

Rosemary Pinchbinder shrugged. 'OK, if you say so …'

* * *

Thus Nevel became Pinchbinder's right hand. He was very careful. 'I've read about many scandals at Californian schools.'

Pinchbinder shrugged.

Nevel mentioned some scam having happened at _James K. Polk's_ in nearby Santa Clarita.[4:1] 'It was five years ago.' He kept on talking.

Rosemary Pinchbinder listened carefully.

Nevel mentioned the withdrawal of money from necessary school activities in order to finance a board member's private pool. 'Only the reckless endreavour of the school newspaper, advised by Mr. Monroe, had saved _James K. Polk_ from ruin by denouncing the traitor, Hal E. Burton.'

The accountant was consternated. 'OK, we need to watch all members of the board, the staff, the teachers. It's twenty four out of twentyn four, seven out of seven!'

Nevel cackled with glee.

Unfortunately the school's newspaper was recklessly unreliable.

Nevel reported, 'For five years, the school news were in the hands of one Jeremiah Trottman. He's such a loser. I run my own blog, _Nevelocity_. It's a well-visited site, but it's dedicated to other topics, and not areally concentrating on events at Californian schools. But I'm going to try to use my expertise, anyways.' Nevel had been suggested by Quinn Pensky precisely for his experiences as a popular blogger.

Mrs. Pinchbinder shrugged cluelessly. 'That's nice. We have to look for every straw,'

Nevel explained, 'this was before my arrival. But he was really lame. Dustin Brooks could tell you stories.'

Mrs. Pinchbinder nodded solemnly. 'I'm going to ask him, anyways. Alas, I wonder about the possibility of hiring Mr. Monroe. Is he available?'

Nevel's eyes bugged out. 'I really don't know. And I've got no idea concerning te ways of financing the employment of yet another teacher. We are very low on cash …'

Mrs. Pinchbinder grunted, 'you don't have to tell me!'

Nevel went, 'oops!' He wiped some sweat off his head. He deemed Mr. Monroe very useful.

But there needed to be som e way to finance that move.

Alas, the name _Monroe_ was suspect to Rosemary Pinchbinder.

Nevel wondered why.

Mrs. Pinchbinder explained, 'Kitty Monroe[4:2] … that's the Atlantic coasts's most feared journalist.'

Nevel's heart beat faster.

He sensed a connection between Bill Monroe from _James K. Polk_ and Kitty Monroe from New York City's most renowned broadcasting network.

But maybe there was a way to use such a supposed connection successfully, provided its very existence?

Nevel was not done with mentioning recent monetary scandals hitting Californian schools. 'Nearby _Hollywood School for Arts_ has had a scandal caused by pupils.'

This was a stern contrast to the former scandal at _James K. Polk_.

Pupils had formed a ping pong team just in order to get paid money for "necessary trips and equipment".[4:3]

Nevel gasped. Had he just mentioned that?

Really, the scandal had not yet been public.

Nevel and Megan had originally intended to use their knowledge in order to blackmail that perverted bunch of useless students.

Nevel explained, 'one of the team members is also a leading journalist of the online school newspaper. This makes covering the scandal close to impossible.'

Rose Pinchbinder gasped. 'OK, there's now no longer an excuse for not hiring Mr. Monroe.' She yelled for Beverly and made her contact the administreation of _James K. Polk_.

Nevel sighed deeply. But he igured this a better solution for all schools belonging to aforementioned group.

One foul pea was likely to infest the whole pod, no, the whole plant, the whole garden.

The scandal over at _Hollywood School For Arts_ had to be punished severely and rigorously at any cost.

It was symptomatic for the foul state of educational centres in California.

Scandals were spreadin g like germs from school to school.

And Nevel hated nothing more than germs, be it of biological or social nature. He also wondered about Dean Rivers's absence. 'It's now three days …'

Mrs. Pinchbinder nodded solemnly. 'Do you sense a connection?' She twitched.

Nevel stood up. 'A connection to the financial scandal? Oh yes, I do! I so see them connected.' He hammered the desk with his fists, at the cost of wounding his little finger.

Mrs. Pinchbinder's eyes bugged out. She needed to tell Garth Berman about those possibilities.

Likewise, Dean Eichman of _Hollywood School Of Arts_ had to be interrogated.

Beverly announced an upcoming encounter with Mr. Monroe.

Mayhem and turmoil were going to seize the office of Mrs. Pinchbinder as firmly as only possible.

She tried to keep it as secret as possible.

Panic among the majority of the students and staff members was not going to serve any good purpose.

But it may have become inevitable by now.

* * *

Nevel and Megan met over in the lounge of _Brenner Hall_.

Nevel sighed deeply. 'I had to mention the ping-pong fraud over at _Hollywood School For Arts_,'

Megan moaned, 'that's a pity, but I'm sure you did it for the better of all of us. Provided an connection to our current scandal, you should do anything to get it covered.'

Nevel sighed. 'Now, how do you want to organise a vist to _President Suite_ over at _Chambrolay's_? By using money from the school's cash?'

Megan giggled. 'Aw Nevel, of course not!'

Nevel sighed with relief.

Megan smothered his delicate temples slowly with her tongue. She had prepared her tongue with some mint-flavoured antiseptic cream invented by Quinn Pensky, pleasing Nevel to no end.

Ecstatically purring Nevel was curious.

Megan sighed. 'It's as simple as … we do something good for them, they'll do something good to us.'

Nevel grinned. 'What goods are you able to give?'

Megan whispered, 'a concert, of course. I will play the solo oboe, you will back me up with a pino.'

Nevel smiled with increasing glee. 'Aw …. I've heard things about their cabaret. Many famous stars have been there: Liberace, Pavarotti, Iglesias, …'

Megan started melting away.

Of course, inspite of being promising talents, Nevel and Megan were not yet wanted as such by the greater public.

Megan needed a trick to get the management of _Chambrolay's_ to give them the stage for an evening, even more, an evening in the presence of really important visitors.

Nevel had already got an important event in mind. 'I've just figured … you know the _Red Carpet_?'

Megan gasped, 'You mean … the famous show of one of New York's biggest broadcasting centres? The one where VIPs get whipped mercilessly into their face by some dauntless moderator?'

Nevel grinned. 'Correct! The show is hosted by star moderator Kitty Monroe.'

Megan smirked with glee. 'I don't know her yet, but it sounds cool! I'd love to see her whipping my big boob Drake.'

Nevel chuckled. 'Who doesn't?'

Nevel and Megan high-fived in expectation of the event.

They still needed a good plan in order to get selected for that event.

Megan mentioned casually, 'by the way … Kitty Monroe is the ex-wife of Bill Monroe from _James K. Polk_ in Santa Clarita.'

Nevel sensed interesting weeks approaching. 'By the way, you should help Dustin with the conquest of your cousin's heart even as a winner of the bet. I don't know why. It's just a feeling.'

Megan nodded solemnly. 'That has been my intuition from the very start. Fortunately, you share it now.'

Nevel smiled. 'You've seen that coming … being such a witch you had to see it coming …'

Megan nodded. 'But Dustin won't get to know about that.'

Nevel chuckled.

Dustin stumbled accidentally into Nevel and Megan. He sighed. 'I had to tell Pinchbinder about our school news during the times of Jeremiah Trottman. And now she has successfully hired Monroe from _James K. Polk_.'

Nevel asked. 'Cool … but … with which money?'

Dustin smiled. 'No money, it's more of a favour chain.' He did not understand any details about the deal between Monroe and Pinchbinder.

Nevel and Megan shrugged. But they were still looking forward to the _Red Carpet_ at _Chambrolay's_.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Getting Closer**

* * *

Mr. Monroe had been talking for hours with Mrs. Pinchbinder. He had been going through the logs produced by Quinn's _Balance Maker_. Of course he did not understand much of Quinn's complicated and exorbitantly acribic calculations. But he sensed some manipulation as well.

Mrs. Picnbinder grinned. 'Someone responsible must have touched the financial ressources of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ without permission, and without appropriate report.'

Monroe nodded. 'That smells like a fiesty scandal. It reminds me of our school coordinator having leached the school's financial reserves for private purposes, building a pool with luxury walls and stuff. Your school newspaper needs to turn offensive.'

Beverly sighed. 'You mean the _Daily Stingray_? It is a complete joke. Jeremiah Trottman has ruined it with his excruciating sloppiness.'

Monroe gasped. 'It seems ypu need some thorough reorganisation. The journal of _James K. Polk_ used to be in a horrible state before the right people taking care of it.'

Mrs. Pinchbinder thundered, 'so, start with it, what are you wasting your time in here?'

Monroe gasped.'Where do I have to go?'

Beverly instructed Monroe, 'Robert "Scooter" Carmichael[5:1] is responsible during this term. You may find him in his office once per evening around 5 p.m.'

Monroe shrugged and stumbled out.

Beverly and Mrs. Pinchbinder were now left alone.

The office phone rang out.

Pinchbinder picked it up. '_Pacific Coast Academy_, the treasury, Rosemary Pinchbinder…'

One of her informands, Tracy Baldwin[5:2], was calling. 'Miss Pinchbinder … I've researched the case of _Hollywood Art_.'

Pinchbinder was interested. 'OK, and your results are?'

Tracy stammered, 'it was one fiesty scandal. And the main culprit is Robert Shapiro, the head of the school journal, _The Slap_. Thence the case had never been made public.'

Pinchbinder gasped.

The school journal at _Pacific Coast_ had been inept.

But that of _Hollywood Art_ had always been corrupt and treacherous.

Tracy had even figured more circumstances. 'One of their teachers is equally involved. His name is Sikowitz.'

Pinchbinder shook her head. 'Such a name may only mean chaos and turmoil.' Pinchbinder took note of the facts. She was now going to forward a report unto Garth Burman, as expected.

Tracy had even figured the background. 'Eichman was usaid to be under pressure because his school had not won any athletic award under his principalhood. The kids abused this situation and founded a ping pong club. They bought a fake cup from the school's money, and they used the rest in order to dine in exclusive restaurants. I've started researching the restaurants, but they refuse to talk.'

There were voices at the door.

Beverly allowed Dustin to move in.

Dustin recognised Tracy Baldwin's resounding voice upon entering the office. He had once been dating Tracy's sister Sandy. 'May I talk to Miss Baldwin?'

Getting Tracy to perform some espionage was basically Dustin's idea.

Pinchbinder gasped. 'OK.'

Dustin smiled. He picked up the phone. 'Hi Tracy! It's Dustin Brooks. Sandy is fine.' He sighed.

Tracy smiled. 'Aw, hi Dustin! I'm really close to uncovering the scandal of _Hollywood Art_' She repeated her aforementioned results.

Dustin rumbled. 'Sorry, but _Hollywood Art_ is a school for future performance artists. There's no such pressure.'

Pinchbinder concluded. 'wow, things are really getting tricky … so … Eichman must have lied?'

Dustin nodded solemnly. But he knew something more about Eichman. 'Eichman is not just the principal of _Hollywood Arts_, he is also a show producer working for minor TV broadcasting corps.[5:3] His daughter Morgan is a freshman over here.'

Pinchbinder gasped. 'What?'

Beverly looked up the students' register. 'That's correct … Morgan Eichman.'

Pinchbinder had not known that.

Alas, Dustin grunted, 'Morgan is innocent. She hasn't giot anything to do with any scandal.'

Pinchbinder sighed. 'I'd love to believe you. But we have to check everything, sorry.'

Beverly nodded.

Dustin sobbed.

* * *

Mr. Monroe and Robert Carmichael had called Morgan Eichman into the meeting room of the _Daily Stingray_.

Morgan arrived right in time, accompanied by her friend Amanda Valdez[5:4].

Both of the girls were excruciatingly dedicated fans of _The iCarly Show_.

But Mandy was a really obsessive, stalking sort of fan.

Morgan, on the other hand, was fairly calm. She was afraid of upsetting her dad even more. She had always complained about her father's excessively lame shows.

Monroe promised to put Morgan under witness protection law.

Morgan sighed deeply. 'OK. My dad's enterprise had always been in a critical situaltion, due to his boring sitcoms.' She kept on talking about details, like dates, names, and figures.

Robbie took carefully notes. 'According to Dustin and Nevel, the scandal at _Hollywood Art_ had started not much after Eichman's first bigger flop in the show production business.'

Morgan nodded quite solemnly.

Robbie also noticed, 'That was also about the time of Dean Rivers and his divorce drama getting started.'

Monroe patched the bits and pieces together. 'There seems to be quite some scandal underneath.'

* * *

The lounge of _Maxwell Hall_ was fairly populated.

Everyone had read the latest _Daily Stingray_.

Even more, rumorous news abounded about the troubles at _Hollywood Art_.

Dustin pronounced it. 'Several pupils have been expelled for severe fraud. Dean Eichman has disappeared over night.'

Megan wondred, 'for example?'

Dustin listed the litany, 'Jadelyn West, Beck Oliver, Robert Shapiro, André Harris, and Caitlyn Valentine.'

André was a cousin of PCA junior Harper[5:5].

The latter was thus trhoroughly upset. 'It was the others' fault. I guess that Valentine hag to be the true culprit.' He grunted for excruciating dismay.

* * *

Nevel and Megan were waiting at the reception of _Chambrolay's_.

The receptionist grunted, 'this is not a play ground for school kids.'

Megan grinned. 'Aw, I've heard about some troubles here …'

The old tooter behind the counter shrugged. 'Our house is never in trouble.'

Nevel was of a different opinion. 'Your restaurant has still got five stars, right?'

The receptionist nodded. 'We can't hold a candle to _Vaccaro's_, but we are integrated into a hotel, thus primarily servinbg our hotel guests.'

Megan nodded. 'so … what do you think about the scandal caused recently by some kids from nearby _Hollywood School For The Performing Arts_?'

The receptionist and his helpers went pale. They had already refused to talk about it to Tracy Baldwin. They wanted Nevel and Megan to disappear on site.

Megan remarked with a cunning voice, 'I know the son of a good friend of Mr. Chambrolay.'

Said good friend was no other than Mr. Brooks.

Nevel reiterated recent headlines about Caitlyn Valentine, the meanest cat of uptown Los Angeles. 'So, you are washing illegal money here. My lawyer Claire Sawyer will be interested. And Miss Valentine is totally obsessed with expensive food.'

Really, Claire Sawyer was just an undergraduate student at UCLA pre-law-school, preparing for a career as a lawyer.

The receptionist went totally pale. He wanted to call for security.

In the same moment, Mr. Chambrolay walked in.

His current presence at this branch of his hotel chain was somewhat accidental.

Nevel taled to him. 'Mr. Chambrolay, I'm a student at one of the schools sponsored by you. And I'm very much concerned about the prestige of your enterprise.'

Mr. Chambrolay gasped. 'OK, what's going on here?'

Megan told a few facts.

Mr. Chambrolay gasped. 'Wow! But if you don't have a plan …'

Nevel explained, 'Kitty Monroe and her _Red Carpet_ are soon going to make it up to here, right?'

Mr. Chambrolay nodded. 'too soon. We need a good frame entertainment program. Kitty is very delicate and prone for … '

Megan grinned. 'I play the oboe. Nevel plays the piano.'

Mr. Chambrolay gasped. 'That would be fantastic.'

Megan showed a certificate for her last performance.

Nevel offered to give a short demonstration of his piano skills.

Mr. Chambrolay nodded. 'In an hour or so. I have to check my office and the restaurant's balance.'

Nevel asked, 'do you use _Balance Maker_? I know its inventor very well, like family.' He chuckled.

Chambrolay admitted, 'That's good to know. I don't know exactly, but our headquarters in New York City are organised with the help of _Balance Maker_.'

Nevel chuckled with glee.

Megan added. 'Evelyn Wexler, a star cook, has once turned down a generous offer from your restaurant. But I think we will be able to make something…'

Mr. Chambrolay smiled equally with glee.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Finale**

* * *

Evelyn Wexler finally accepted the offer from _Chambrolay's_.

Megan had convinced her of the better kitchen equipment.

* * *

It was the great evening of the _Red Carpet_ at _Chambrolay_'s.

Nevel and Megan were ready to give a performance. They were not afraid of hysterically critical Kitty Monroe.

Mr. Chambrolay was very excited. 'Ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately, our master cellists Lars Balthasar[6:1] and Abby [6:2] could not come. But we have found some substitutes from here: Nevel Papperman and Megan Parker!'

It was the hotel's first time of hosting the popular show.

One of tonight's special guests was Malcolm Reese. He had recently published a trailer for a movie expected for almost two years..

Kitty started tormenting him with her usually sadistic humour. 'Would you rather watch your own movies or take an overdose of somniferol in order to sleep better?'

Malcolm was very much annoyed.

Nevel helped past the sticky point by hammering the piano's keys with menacious glee.

Megan blew her oboe like nobody's business.

Then they switched to their next regular number, _The Witches' Dance_ by Niccolò Paganini.

Kitty danced like a nasty witch.

Malcolm Reese and Mr. Chambrolay were consternated.

Finally, everyone danced along, forgetting about Kitty's naughty questions.

The great event was thus saved.

Mr. Munroe and Kitty were going tom give each other a second chance, anyways, They had been offered jobs at _Rocky Road_[6:3], a little school in New Jersey.

Mrs. Pinchbinder was also going to New Jersey, becoming the new treasurer of the school district comprising _Rocky Road_.

That school had once been subject to a scandal involving some superintendent Jacqueline Bell[6:4].

Apparently, that scandal had not yet been covered completely.

* * *

In turn for their saving intervention, Nevel and Megan had been granted a whole day in _President Suite_.

Dustin was forced to take care of Nevel's undergarments.

Nevel ordered him to starte right in the hotel.

Dustin gasped. 'But there are service employees.'

Megan nodded. 'Correct! Andf you are our service boy for this day!'

Dustin moaned for excruciating despair. He followed Nevel and Megan into the suite.

Megan commanded Dustin to insert a DVD into the video box.

Dustin grunted. 'That's so mmean.'

Megan chuckled.

Nevel relaxed in an arm chair.

THe video started.

It was Mr. Chambrolay. He started talking. 'Hello, I'm here in my branch in Seattle. Along with other members of the board, I've finally found the culprits for the financial leak. Rivers and Eichman have been finally caught and are now locked away. We are still sorry for the canceled trip to Montreal.'

Dustin moaned, 'does everything bad have to come together?'

Mr. Chambrolay continued, 'On the other hand, we must recognise the mighty endeavour of you kids in order to cover the abominable fraud committed by your headmaster. Thus we scratched some bucks together in order to allow you at least a shorter trip, in another of our branches.'

Dustin grunted, 'which branch?'

Megan grinned. 'You'll see in a moment.'

Dustin shrugged.

A girl in Megan's likeness walked in through the backdoor.

Dustin had learnt to tell Megan from Carly.

His heart stopped beating.

He blushed a deep shade of blazing crimson.

Mr. Chambrolay shook hands with Carly and walked away.

Carly started talking, 'you're invited to Seattle for four days, here into _Chambrolay's_. Freddie,, Sam, and I, we wiill give a party for you, including a live web show. And in case you get lost in Seattle and need to contact me, this is my number …'

Dustin's heart almost exploded. He stammered. 'Carly, is that true?'

Nevel wrote down the long number for flabbergasted Dustin.

Megan declared, 'Dustin should have the rest of the night off, shouldn't he?'

Nevel nodded vigorously. 'I better take care of my own undergarments. Now go and think about what to do with Carly in Seattle!'

Dustin slouched timidly away, He still couldn't get it.

* * *

Following an old agreement, Malcolm Reese was going to be assigned custody over Morgan Eichman.

This way, the daughter of the principal of _Hollywood School For Arts_ was allowed to stay at _Pacific Cost Academy_.

And now they were finally bound for Seattle, as a replacement for the cancelled trip to Montreal.

* * *

A few weeks later, right in the foyer of _Hotel Chambrolay's_ in Seattle:

Fredward Benson started counting the seconds. 'Online in Five … Four … Three … Two …'

Sam grunted, 'she's Carly!'

Carly squealed, 'she's Sam! And this is _The iCarly Show_.'

Sam bellowed, 'Live from the lounge of …'

Carly, Sam, and the teenies from Malibu growled unison, '_Hotel Chambrolay_ in Seattle!'

Charles Cornelius Gibson, a leprechaun-like teenager from Carly's school, ripped his shirt off his chest. 'Yeah!'

Sam roared at Gibby, 'Get your filthy butt out of here, Gibby!' She ripped the panties off the unfortunate gnome's trousers.

Carly told the viewers about all the problems of the sophomores of the _Pacific Coast Academy_ and their cancelled trip to Montreal.

Sam moaned, 'now they won't see my cousin Prodigy, the queen of videogaming.'

Carly objected, 'cousin Quincy[6:5] is more interesting!'

Sam shook her head. 'In your dreams …'

Freddie shook his head.

Carly finally decided to get the party started. 'Dustin, do you want to dance with me?'

Dustin blushed deeply. But he did not resist Carly's invitation.

Nevel and Megan provided some music.

Sam greeted especially the viewers at the _Pacific Coast Academy_, such as her twin sister Melanie.

Freddie put pictures from malibu onto the green screen.

Morgan Eichman and her friend Monica Lewis[6:6] grinned emphatically. They were not sophomores, thus excluded from the trip. But they cheered for their pals.

Carly had tio end her dance in order to address Morgan, one of hert most faithful fans. Then she continued the party.

Sam concluded, 'responsible headmasters and teachers from over a dozen of Californian schools got arrested, including _Palmwoods_, _Pacific Coast Academy_, _Hollywood Arts_, _Silver Springs_, _Belleview_, and _James K. Polk_ got arrested. That's so gross!'

Carly squealed, 'and illegal!' Alas, she was glad about the elimination of Dean Eichman.

The guy had once abused Freddie, carly, and Sam shamelessly for a stupid show of his own, _iZebo_.

Reuben and Gibby were commenting on everything, using a bunch of incomprehensible vocabulary.

Sam stuff their mouth with old socks.

Suddenly, Spencer, brother and guardian of Carly, bounced into the fpyer. 'I've got some news. After the sscandals in California, the state of Washington hass controlled its schools as well. And now they have arrested Vice principal Briggs and Howard!'

Carly cheered.

Those were by any stretch the most unpopular teachers of Carly's, Freddie's and Sam's school.

Freddie asked, 'how did they find out?'

Spencer explained, 'Nevel knows more about it!'

Carly gasped. 'What does Nevel know?'

Nevel grinned and explained, 'A few years ago, Jacqueline Bell, superindentent of southern New Jersey, had been caught in a scandal. And guess who Mirs. Bell is really? No other but … Miss Francine Briggs. It took me a few weeks to find out.'

Carly was now forced to thank Nevel. She kissed him on the top of his head. But her heart thence belonged all alone to Dustin Brooks.

_**The End**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iWin A Date_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's New Teacher_ — surname chosen after same actor's role in another show

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Drake and Josh Go Hollywood_, _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_, _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Votes_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _Spectacular!_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _Victorious_ : _Birthweek Song_

**1:6**:

* * *

daj : _Really Big Shrimp_

**1:7**:

* * *

spoof off Randy Jackson — seen as a cardboard in _The iCarly Show_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_

**1:8**:

* * *

America Sings

**1:9**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRock The Votes_

**1:10**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

**1:11**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

**1:12**:

* * *

cf. _Best Player_

**1:13**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Back At PCA_

**1:14**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Fear_

**1:15**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

**1:16**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's First Kiss_ — surname chosen according to sam actress's rôle in a different movie

**1:17**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Drake and Josh Go Hollywood_

**1:18**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

**2:1**:

* * *

cameos in _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn's Alpaca_ and _Coffe Cart Ban_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ :_Great Vince Blake_

**2:3**:

* * *

not mentioned in any of the shows

**2:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Dinner With Bobo_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Keeping Tabs_

**2:6**:

* * *

cd. _Zoey 101_ : _Dinner For Two Many_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Rival_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGo Nuclear_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ : _School Newspaper_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Red Carpet_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Victorious_ : _Ping Pong Scam_

**5:1**:

* * *

identifies Robbie Carmichael from _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_ with Scooter from _Zoey 101_ : _Favor Chain_

**5:2**:

* * *

from _Zoey 101_ : _Lola Likes Chase_

**5:3**:

* * *

identifies Eichman from _Victorious_ with same actor's rôle in _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**5:4**:

* * *

from _The iCarly Show_ : _iAm Your Biggest Fan_

**5:5**:

* * *

from _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

**6:1**:

* * *

from _True Jackson VP_ : _Saving Snackleberry_

**6:2**:

* * *

from _Unfabulous_ : _Two-Timer_

**6:3**:

* * *

from _Unfabulous_

**6:4**:

* * *

cf. _Unfabulous_ : _Gray Zone_ — same actress as thatof Francine Briggs from _The iCarly Show_

**6:5**:

* * *

from _Best Player_

**6:6**:

* * *

from _Just Jordan_


End file.
